The Days The Planes Fell
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: One day the planes fell from the sky and there seemed to be no reason why, but could there be something watching planet Earth? Something waiting to take over? The StarKids must learn to survive in this new world where the rules don't apply anymore. Contains Laurwalk and Breredith
1. The Day The Planes Fell

_A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new one! Yay! Hehe :D_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid, I am not saying that any relationships implied are real._

_Enjoy_

Joe's eyes shot open as his whole apartment shook. There was the sound of smashing glass all around him as a massive boom caused all the windows to smash. What the hell was that? He dragged himself out of bed and over to the window. With a shaking hand he pulled back the curtain and looked out onto the Chicago skyline. The sky was dark and thick, swirling clouds had all but blotted out the sun. He stumbled backwards as a large object soared past his window. It was, it was a plane. He could make out the American Airlines logo on the tail. Joe watched as it came closer and closer to the ground and then finally crashed into a building. He ducked to shield himself from the blinding explosion the impact caused. After a moment he stood back up and looked at the crash site, was it a terrorist attack? But then he spotted more planes and they were gliding downwards towards the ground. It was like they had lost power. In an instant he was dashing from the room and headed into the sitting room to turn on the TV.

'We interrupt this programme to bring you some breaking news. Due to an unknown technical fault all aircraft in US airspace have gone offline and have lost power. This has caused widespread panic as the planes are literally falling out of the sky. We are getting reports that the same is happening in Europe, Australia and across the world. The advice to all citizens is to leave any buildings which could be at risk of being hit and to wait for further instruction.'

Lauren, Julia and Jaime all carried on staring at the TV as the woman finished speaking. The TV was now showing live images of planes all over the world crashing. How was this happening? All those poor people. She turned around as Julia grabbed her arm.

'Come on, you heard the news, we need to leave.'

A moment later Lauren snapped to her senses and nodded, before dashing into her room. They were all still in their pyjamas, it was still early but Lauren quickly changed and stuffed everything she'd think she'd need before dashing back into the sitting room. Julia and Jaime were both already ready so once Lauren re-joined them they all headed out.

'We should try and meet up with the others.'

Lauren nodded and pulled out her cell. They were on the street now and had joined the throngs of people who were all leaving their homes. She stared into the faces of the people around her. Everyone looked so scared, Lauren knew how they felt, she was scared too. Suddenly she jumped as her cell rang, it was Joe.

'Hello?'

'Lo are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm with Julia and Jaime. We've left our apartment and are just walking.'

'We all need to try and meet somewhere. Listen, it would be long before they shut down the phone networks so just text everyone and tell them we'll all try and meet at the north entrance to the park. Can you do that?'

'Yeah. Joe, I love you.'

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before she heard Joe take a breath.

'I love you too.'

They said goodbye and she ended the call. What if she never saw him again? No she couldn't think like that. They were meeting at the park, she'd see him again. She grabbed hold of Jaime and Julia and pulled them to the side of the street.

'We need to text everyone and get them to meet us at the north entrance to the park. Joe's heading there too.'

The two girls nodded and they all pulled out their cells and sent texts to all of their friends. In the minutes after no one text back so they had to pray the texts had gotten through. The three readied themselves before re-joining the crowd, except this time they had a destination to head towards.

Brian pulled Meredith through the crowd. People were just walking aimlessly but they had to reach their friends. Both he and Meredith had received four texts all saying the same thing 'Meet at the north entrance to the park.' They had tried to text back but the networks were being overworked as people desperately tried to contact their loved ones so most of the phone networks had crashed. He just hoped that when they got there, they would be able to find their friends.

They were close to the park now. Brian could make out the fencing which marked the boarder. Finally they were just across the road. As they waited for the lights to change he scanned the faces of the people stood around the gate. And then finally, he saw Denise.

'Denise!'

He shouted as they were finally able to cross the road and they dashed across. Denise had heard him shout and he saw the look of relief on her face as she turned and saw them. They fought through the crowd and the three slammed into a massive hug. At least they had found one of their friends.

'I thought no one else was coming.'

Denise tried to fight back her tears as she held her friends. A plane had hit into a building just up the street from hers and she had just grabbed her cell and ran. She hadn't seen the news reports. All she knew had come from overheard conversations of others. She had gotten the texts and headed straight to the park. She lived the closest so had been stood here for a while and she had started to panic that'd she be the only one but now Brian and Meredith were here.

They all turned as they heard people screaming. A building not far away had been hit and now seemed on the verge of collapse. Bits of concrete were crashing onto the street below and everyone was running for their lives. Denise held on to Brian and Meredith and they all pressed against the fencing in the hopes they wouldn't be pulled apart. She looked into the faces of the people running past them. They didn't have much time. However her mouth fell open as she recognised a face in the crowd. Joe.

'Joe!'

After pointing him out to the others they all screamed his name and eventually he heard them. He fought his way over and leant against the fence. Denise watched as he tried to regain his breath. For a few moments they watched the people storming past them.

'We should go, that building is gonna go.'

'No, I got through to Lo and she, Jaime and Julia are on their way.'

As if on cue, Joe turned and saw three familiar faces. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around Lauren. She was okay. After a moment he pulled away and looked at all his friends. There were 7 of them. Joe felt a wave of relief was over him but it didn't last long. They all slowly turned as a low rumble filled the air. The building was coming down.

'Run!'

The group all turned and ran through the crowd as the building came down behind them. They'd never know if any more of their friends made it to north entrance of the park.

A/N: Please review so I know what you think! Thanks!

BYE!


	2. And Then They Came

_A/N: Argh! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Woo! And a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was lovely reading them all when I was reunited with my phone this morning :')_

_HarryPotterAlways11: Aww! Thank you!_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Epp! Glad you like it! And you'll just have to wait and see!_

_tin2lo: Is this soon enough! :D I'm glad you like it! And I ship them so hard! XD And Happy New Year!_

_dance-sing-live: Well here you go!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Hehe thanks and I was just listening to this instrumental I found on YouTube and it grew from there :')_

_TearsOfaClown: Aww hehe thank you!_

_-Claw Jr: Thanks! And there will be mention of them! :D_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid and I am not implying that any relationships mentioned are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The group had been walking for a few hours now. The planes had long since stopped falling because there were no more left in the sky to fall. Meredith kept a tight hold of Brian's hand with one of hers and with the other held on to Denise's hand. The 7 had taken to holding hands to lessen the risk of them being separated. She looked up as they passed a tank. The soldier stood on top of the tank was shouting instructions through a loud haler. They were evacuating the city as large parts of it had been deemed too unstable. She and her friends were simply following the thousands of people towards the areas that had been deemed safe. However everyone stopped as a loud, unhumanlike scream filled the air.

'What was that?'

She looked around at her friends and they all seemed as stunned as she was. Everyone remained frozen as another scream echoed through the now silent street. What was that?

'If you can all please keep moving. I'm it's just the sound of metal tearing off from somewhere.'

Everyone had finally started walking again as the soldier continued to shout at them to move on. But there was still a deathly silence. It was clear no one believed for one minute that those sounds had been nothing more than screeching metal. Meredith looked into the faces of each of her friends. Everyone seemed terrified but they all kept walking. Until the ground started to shake.

Jaime felt Denise's hand tighten around hers as the ground shook. People were stumbling around as the tumours made them lose their balance. There was the deep, rumbling sound of thunder and Jaime turned her head to the sky just as a bolt of lightning shot down all the way to ground level. Suddenly the thunder and lightning stopped. But there was a new sound. It was a deep rumble that shook Jaime's very heart. She felt it more than heard it. It was almost drowned out all together as people started screaming. The cause of the screams were the large black spaceships that had suddenly filled the sky. For a moment everyone stood frozen but then there was mass panic as everyone ran. The planes falling from the sky wasn't a terrorist attack, it was the start of an invasion.

'Jaime come on!'

The sound of someone shouting her name caused her to look back at her friends, she noticed Denise was pulling on her hand. And in the next second they were running. They had to get out of the open. She forced herself not to look back as she heard the unmistakable sound of laser fire. They were killing people. Jaime allowed herself to be pulled into a store as Brian, who was leading the group dragged them into it. For a few moments they watched as the crowds of people scrambled over each other to try and make it out of the street. Jaime screamed as someone was hit right in front of the window to the store and disintegrated into nothing more than ash.

'Get away from the windows.'

Brian spoke with authority in his voice and everyone did as he said. They all moved deeper into the store and soon found a room in the back that didn't have any windows. He pushed the group into it before shutting the door. Although they couldn't see anything anymore, they could still hear it. The door did little to muffle the sounds.

'What do we do now?'

'Wait, I guess.'

He looked around at his friends as they all nodded slowly. He carefully put his arm around Meredith and felt her lean into him. How long should they wait? Finally the noise outside became more distant and then stopped all together. However everyone seemed too scared to mention the change. Suddenly they all jumped as the small TV in the room turned on and started beeping. The screen was black and the words 'Emergency Broadcast Transmission' started flashing on the screen.

'Warning. Warning. This is not a drill. This an Emergency Broadcast Transmission.'

Everyone held their breath as they moved closer to the TV screen. There was beeping again and it filled the silent room. This was really happening.

'This morning, at 8:45 Eastern Time. Communication was lost with every single aircraft throughout the world and a few moments later the first plane crashed. 2 hours later, the first unidentified flying object was detected in US airspace. All attempts to halt the aircraft have failed and moments after they were detected, they opened fire on the general public.'

Julia shivered as she heard this. All attempts had failed. They had lost the fight within seconds. They had been so unprepared. Julia guessed they had been nothing more than sitting targets.

'Any citizens who are hearing this message are instructed to find their nearest shelter. These shelters are being set up in underground spaces across towns and cities and citizens in less populated areas are advised to seek shelter in basements.

And with that the TV beeped again the message repeated. Julia tried to steady her breathing as she stared around at her friends. Their faces had all but drained of colour and their eyes were wide with shock. Finally she stood up. They had to do as the transmission said, they had to move.

'Come on guys. The only underground places I can think of are the subway stations, so we should head there.'

She breathed a sigh of relief as everyone nodded and slowly got to their feet. Once she was sure everyone was ready, Julia slowly opened the door. After all the noise before there was silence now, as they crept through the store towards the entrance. They finally made it onto the street and looked around. The street was empty, the only sound came from the swish of ash as it was picked up and blown around by the wind. Julia tried not to think about what the ash had once been. The group set off, keeping close to the buildings as it gave them some shelter.

'Where's the nearest station?'

'I think, left at the end and it's about 2 blocks down.'

Lauren sniffled as she trudged along. Yes she was happy she had 6 of her friends with her but what about everyone else? She couldn't think of them as being dead, she tried to kid herself that they were still alive but it was becoming increasingly harder. They were just about to turn into the next street when something made them stop. Another deathly scream had ringed out and was echoing off the surrounding buildings.

'Run!'

In the next second she was sprinting down the street after her friends. Which direction was the scream coming from? They could be running straight towards it. She was falling behind her friends, curse her short legs. In the distance she could just make out the sign of the station and two soldiers who were gesturing at them to run faster. She kept her eyes focused on them as she ran. However it was then that she heard screams coming from her right. She came to a stop as she saw people running through a store. They seemed to be running from something that was coming out of the back of the store. Lauren squinted but could only make out the large shadow of whatever was pursuing the people. She turned back around as someone grabbed her arms. It was Joe.

'Lo! What are you doing? Come on!'

Joe grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her down the street. He looked over his shoulder as the deep rumbling sound of a spacecraft thundered into it. Just up ahead of them he could make out the last of their friends running down the steps and into the subway station. They had to make it. He could see the soldiers were preparing to barricade the entrance. He looked down at Lauren. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. He couldn't let anything happen to her. The subway entrance seemed so far away, they had gotten so far behind. Jaime had reappeared on the steps and was screaming to them.

'Guys! Come on!'

He picked up his speed and almost dragged Lauren along with her. The spacecraft sounded so close behind them and then he heard what sounded like a door opening as something came out of it. They were coming for them.

'Come on Lo!'

He growled through his teeth and pushed on but in the next second he was falling to the floor. Lauren had tripped and dragged him with her. Her scream rang through his ears but Joe gritted his teeth and hauled himself to his feet before pulling Lauren up. But she was injured; she couldn't put any weight on her leg. His eyes locked with hers and he saw the tears in her eyes.

'Lo we can make it.'

'I can't.'

They both turned as a large, green, lizard-like alien on a hover board appeared above them. Joe watched as it studied them for a few moments before letting out a loud scream. It wasn't going to end like this. He started pulling Lauren along, they were so close. Jaime was holding out her hand to them, if they could just reach her. But then he felt Lauren's hand pull out of his. He turned and saw the alien had picked her up.

'Joe!'

He grabbed for her hand but only caught her fingertips as the alien carried her higher. He looked into her wide brown eyes and saw the tears rolling down her face. Joe could only watch as Lauren struggled against the alien. Her ear splitting screams were all he could hear. But then the alien pressed its finger to Lauren's neck and in a few seconds she had gone limp and silent. He tried following the alien as it flew back to the spacecraft but there were suddenly hands on his own back. However these weren't alien hands, as he turned his was met by the face of a soldier.

'There's nothing you can do to help her now.'

'No! Please!'

Joe fought against the man as he tried to pull Joe down the steps and into the subway station. All Joe could look at was the alien and Lauren as they flew higher and higher and then they reached the spacecraft. Joe could just make out Lauren's dangling arm before she disappeared in the spacecraft and with that, Joe lost the woman he loved. The thought crushed him and he stopped fighting against the soldier and in the next minute he had been pulled into the subway station and the soldiers had shut them all in.

'Where's Lauren?'

He tried to focus on Julia as she spoke to him but his eyes were welling with tears. She couldn't be gone. This couldn't be real. But Joe's heart suddenly felt like it had turned to stone, this was reality. She was gone. He looked up as Jaime finally spoke.

'It…it took her.'

Jaime's voice shook as she spoke. She hadn't been able to do anything but watch as the alien had come up behind them and grabbed Lauren by the back of her shirt. She hadn't seen anything after that as the soldiers had pushed her back inside but she had still heard Lauren's blood-curdling screams. Suddenly Joe collapsed to his knees and put his head in his hands.

'They killed her.'

'No, she's not dead, at least not yet.'

They all slowly looked at a man who was sat in the corner of the ticketing hall. It seemed everyone had heard what had happened and fell silent as the man spoke.

'What do you mean? I just watched it take her.'

'Exactly, it took her. I watched one of those spaceships vaporise an entire street of people. It didn't just take her for the hell of it, it choose her.'

Jaime suddenly stood in front of Joe and turned him away from the man. He didn't need to hear that right now. After a few moments of gentle tugging he stood up and the group walked deeper into the station.

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and squinted into the blinding light. She looked around but all she could see was the white, blinding light. Her clothes were gone and had been replaced by a white medical gown. After a moment she tried to sit up but quickly realised her wrists and ankles were strapped down to whatever she was lying on.

'Hello Lauren.'

The voice made her jumped. It sounded like it was echoing around her head. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised it was in her head. How the hell was that even possible. She tried to pull her wrists free but then the voice spoke again.

'Don't struggle. There's no way out. You're here because you've been chosen.'

Chosen for what? Where was she? Where were her friends? All she remembered was Joe pulling her along and Jaime screaming at them to run faster.

'We can hear your thoughts Lauren and we know you're confused and scared but soon you won't remember anything.'

Her breath rate increased as she started to panic. She had to escape, but how could she escape when she didn't know where she was? Tears welled up in her eyes and she thrashed on the bed. She screamed to try and drown out the voice but it was inside her head. She couldn't escape from it. Suddenly there was the sound of something animatronic and Lauren jumped as she saw a needle coming towards her. She tried to pull away but she had nowhere to go.

'All it'll take is one; little operation and you won't remember any of this. You won't be scared anymore, you won't be confused, isn't that what you want?'

Operation? What were they going to do to her? However this thought escaped her mind as the needle finally reached her and injected into her neck. All she felt now was pain as whatever was in the needle rushed around her body. She screamed but the sound was barely audible as her mind became foggy and her vision blurred. The last thing she heard before she fell into unconsciousness was something that sounded a lot like a saw.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Leave me a review as they make me happy!_

_And now Emily goes for a lie down in the hopes of sleeping off her horrific hangover XD gotta love New Year's Eve_

_BYE!_


	3. Messages On A Wall

_A/N: Hello people! Thank you soo much for the interest so far! Epp! Hehe_

_Obsessed31: I know right?! Haha and yeah it was so fun XD Happy Late New Year!_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Okay this is a new thing! I want video responses of everyone's expressions! :D haha and you'll find out soon enough!_

_tin2lo: Haha, if you read my other fanfics you will see a recurring pattern suspense and drama XD and no I haven't, what happens to her in that? :') and yeah it was…the girl's mum came home and apparently said 'do you know Emily's passed out upstairs' :L and yeah I would have done something to do with New Year but I wasn't in any fit state haha :')_

_TearsOfaClown: I know! And will they kill her?! What do they want? :o_

_Abbie: I'm sorry Abbie! And imma gonna make you a helmet! :D_

_Starkidtheatregeek: I know right… o_O_

_Klaradaw: Argh! Hehe, glad you like it!_

_Princessmag: *dies of heart swell* AWW! THANK YOU! I hope I continue to write stuff you like!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team Starkid, I am not implying that any relationships mentioned are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brian kept on constant lookout as they walked through the streets. The invasion had only happened a week ago and yet they were already use to the patterns of the spaceships. They only came down during certain parts of the day. The rest of the time they were circling the planet, just out of sight of those on the ground. He and the others had been sent out to look for supplies. Everything had happened so fast that it had only taken them a week to use up the supplies that the inhabitations of their shelter had brought with them. They needed food.

'Guys! Look over there!'

He turned as he heard Jaime shout. They had been passing city hall and for the first time he noticed all the bits of paper that were taped to the fences. He followed the others over to it and as he drew closer he saw there was writing on the paper. A moment later he realised they were messages people had left in the hopes of finding their loved ones. He read some of them. There were ones asking for any information on people's whereabouts and ones from people who were simply leaving a sign that they had passed through. Suddenly he jumped as he heard Denise gasp.

'Look at this one! It's one for us!'

They all rushed over and looked at the one Denise was pointing at. Brian squinted his eyes to read the writing.

_Nick, Jeff and Chris passing through here three days after the invasion. We're looking for any members of Team StarKid. We don't know if any of you made it to the north entrance but if you're reading this than you're obviously still alive. After we put this up we've leaving the city and heading east. If you decide to stay, then we hope we meet again sometime._

Jaime finished reading but carried on staring on the piece of paper. Three more of their friends were alive. Her stomach lifted at the thought. But what about the others? What about the Langs, Corey, June and Jim? Where were they? And then Jaime thought further. What about their friends in LA? This thing was worldwide so they must have been affected. There were so many people who she may never hear of again. Jaime had refused to let herself think of her family and if they were okay.

'Do you think we should follow them?'

She turned as Brian spoke. He was staring down the street in the direction their friends would have taken to head east. Should they follow them? They were on their way back to the shelter, having collected supplies for everyone, they had everything they'd need to go. But their 'safe time' was coming to an end, the spacecraft would be coming back soon so they had to go back underground and besides, they had a duty to the rest of the shelter to bring the food back.

'We can't.'

After a moment, everyone agreed, even Brian. However there was one thing they could do. Julia fished out a pen from her bag and added to the message the boys had left.

_(7 days after the Invasion) To any other StarKids reading this, this is Julia, Jaime, Meredith, Denise, Brian and Joe and we're staying in the city. We hope there are some of you left to read this. _

And with that they collected their things and started to head back to the subway station. They didn't write anything about Lauren, how could they? How could they put it into words that she was gone but might not be dead? Jaime had barely slept at night from the repeated nightmare she'd had of Lauren being dragged 'd survived a week, now all they had to do was keep going until something positive happened but in that moment Jaime couldn't see how that could happen.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

'Hey Joey? Do you think we can use this?'

Joey turned around and looked at the rope Dylan was holding up for a moment before nodding. For a few moments he watched as Dylan carried the rope over to the bag and put it in. Somewhere in the store were also their friends Brant and Darren. Joe Moses had been with them when the planes had first started coming down but he had run off to try and find Tessa and they hadn't seen him since. They'd been looking for Devin, Lily and Brian R too but without success. Joey tried to concentrate and searching through the piles of stock that had once been a neatly presented store but his mind was on other things. Was Jaime okay? Were all the Chicago StarKids okay? They might never ever know. At least he had three of his friends with him but the unaccounted ones vastly outweighed them.

'Come on Joey, we have to get going.'

He blinked and saw Darren and Brant had joined them and they were ready to go. They all made it out onto the street and slowly walked along. The only sound came from the crunch of their footsteps. There was no power anymore, with no one to watch over the power stations, the power had only lasted a few days after the invasion. It would be dark soon so they had to get back. They had ended up in the basement of a hotel, sheltering with a 100 or so other people. It had been a tough week but everyone tried to keep their spirits up.

Finally they reached the hotel and Dylan breathed a sigh of relief as they headed into the building. Despite the many rooms in the grand hotel, everyone had settled in the basement and thick-walled service corridors. The lobby was deathly silent as they carefully made their way across and over to the service stairs. The four friends headed down without a word. Dylan was tired, they had been out all day looking for supplies and all he wanted to do now was sleep. He braced himself as they reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled open the doors to the basement.

The many people in the camp had set up their own spaces throughout the basement and they head through the winding corridors to their small spot. Once there Dylan sat down and side.

'What's up?'

He slowly looked up at Darren and watched as he pulled out the stuff they had collected that day.

'Can we really carry on like this?'

'It's only been a week.'

'Well you've read Lord of the Flies haven't you? It didn't take very long in that before the society the boys had created broke down and they turned into savages.'

All three of the other boys were now staring at him. Although they were all silent, he knew they were thinking the same thing. How long would it be before people started turning on each other?

'The old rules don't apply anymore and the longer we try and hold on to them, the harder it'll be for all of us.'

No spoke in answer to his statement. Dylan knew he was speaking the truth but he had to admit he didn't know how they were supposed to change anything. So after a moment he sighed and lay down.

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes as she heard someone screaming. It sounded like a woman but she didn't know where it was coming from. She tried to look around but her vision was blurry and she was still strapped down. So she was still here. With a groan she realised how much pain she was in. Her whole body was in agony.

'We know you are all in pain.'

She heard people whimper as the mysterious mental voice spoke again. How many people were in this room? How many people had they abducted for this operation? Her whole body felt so strange, what had they done?

'We have reached the final stage of your transformations. This last step will take away your pain for ever and then you won't remember anything.'

What wouldn't they remember? Lauren was getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her vision had cleared slightly but she had to squint her eyes as the brightness stung them. There was a cough nearby and she turned and saw a man lying next to her. She gasped as she saw he was covered in dried blood and had a long cut that went around the whole of his head. They stared at each other for a few moments before the voice started again.

'When you next wake up you will not remember anything, you will cease being the person you use to be.'

Suddenly Lauren felt something pulsing through her and her mind was becoming foggy again. How could they stop them from being themselves? What did that mean? Why were they still alive? And with that Lauren drifted off into unconsciousness and when she next woke up…she didn't remember anything about the life she had lived. The aliens' transformation of her was complete and she was ready to fulfil the purpose the aliens had chosen her to do.

* * *

_A/N: HOLY MOTHER OF POOPY! :O hehe even I'm excited…but then again I know what's going to happen next…_

_BYE!_


	4. Three Months Later

_A/N: Hello! It's another chapter! Yay!_

_Abbie: I is just so like totally awesome :')_

_P0tterFanatic: :o (is this an emoticon battle?)_

_Acciostarkids: I'm sorry! I thought it was appropriate! And deal with them and read! Hehe_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Ahh yay! It was weird as I was listening to this instrumental on youtube and one bit fit exactly to like Lauren being abducted and it expanded from there :')_

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: It did take a while for me to read that XD but I KNOW!_

_BabyUrNotAlone: Hehe and there will be :D and aww thank you!_

_Mini-star-ninja-kid 132: Haha yeah I'll keep going back to them and ooo...hmm.._

_You-know-poo: I'm sorry but I like suspense! :D and here's another update!_

_Starkidtheatregeek: Maybe she'll be okay...and hahah :')_

_Guest: Aww thank you kind stranger! You're awesome!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid and I am not implying that any relationships mentioned are true._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Lauren stepped off the spacecraft and looked around. She squinted in the morning sunlight. She still wasn't use to what they had done to her eyes. It felt so strange, she could read signs that were miles and miles away now. But she felt good, she felt powerful. And she had a job to do.

'They said humans were last seen about 20 blocks north of here.'

She looked for a moment as a man came up behind her. Lauren didn't know his name, she didn't know the real names of any of the cyborgs she just knew their numbers. This man was number 112 and she was number 145. That's all Lauren was now. A number. She wasn't even completely human anymore. The aliens had taken care of that. Better eyesight, strength and everything like that came at a price. Lauren tried not the think of what it had been like the first time she had woken up, the pain had been excruciating. They had literally ripped her apart and put her back together again. But then they had done something else and the pain had gone away and now she never felt pain. Because machines don't feel pain do they?

'Are you ready to go?'

As 112 spoke she turned and looked at him. He was holding a backpack out to her. She took it and slung it over her shoulders before they both watched the spacecraft take off and fly away. They were on their own now. Once the spacecraft had disappeared, they set off through the deserted streets. Chicago was a shell of its former self. The invasion had only happened a few months ago and yet most of the buildings were already close to ruin. Lauren and 112 didn't speak at all as they walked, they weren't programmed to make small talk, they were programmed to lie their way in and then attack from the inside.

They turned into another street and stopped. Up ahead were two aliens, they had spotted Lauren and 112 as soon as they'd come into the street and were now coming towards them bearing their weapons. Despite the fact they were now on the same side, Lauren still felt nervous around the aliens. However in the next moment Lauren and 112 had raised their hands to the aliens. This made them stop and then one of them scanned their hands. Implanted in their hands was a computer chip that had all their details on. One scan and the aliens were happy to let them pass. Lauren heard the sounds of their hover boards flying away and sighed, sometimes she really did feel like she was betraying her species but it wasn't like she could have done anything to stop it. She didn't even remember being abducted. She didn't remember anything before waking up after the operation. She came out of her thoughts as 112 pulled her to a stop.

'What?'

'Up ahead.'

She looked where 112 was pointing and her eyes widened. At the opposite end of the street, trying to break in to one of the few untouched shops were two people. Lauren's heart pounded. She loved the rush of finally finding new humans. She waited for 112's signal before running out into the street.

'Help! Please!'

The two men turned to look at her. They seemed shocked to see her and for a moment seemed to be on the verge of running away. However Lauren was making a lot of noise as she stumbled towards them and she knew they'd want to stop her screaming at all cost so finally they came towards her.

'Are you all right?'

Lauren tried to breathe through her tears and she could feel herself shaking. She really was a good actress.

'It's…it's my brother. I don't know what happened, he just collapsed.'

'Okay, where is he?'

She showed them back to where 112 was, following the plan they always stuck to, 112 was pretending to be unconscious on the ground. Lauren tried to steady her sobs as the two men checked 112's vital signs.

'What's your brother's name?'

'Jeremy.'

'Jeremy can you hear me?'

After a few moments, 112's eyes flickered, just as rehearsed. Finally he opened his eyes and sat up.

'Come on, our camp's not far from here.'

The two men helped 112 to his feet and then supported him as they began walking. Lauren picked up their backpacks and followed behind them, they were in.

The camp was mostly silent when 112 finally sat up and pulled the gun from his backpack. Lauren did the same and with a soft click readied her gun. The camp was in a department store so the members of the camp were all sleeping together in rows of makeshift beds. Lauren looked around at the sleeping forms before looking to the far end of the room. At the other end was a small fire which signalled the lookout post. This was a big camp. The biggest she'd seen, for the first time Lauren was doubtful that the two of them alone would be enough. However she couldn't think of this as 112 nodded at her.

'3, 2, 1.'

A second later he shot dead the man in the bed next to him. Lauren sprang into action and shot down a man who had stood up across the room. The room was filled with noise as the gunshots woke everyone. A man came up behind Lauren and grabbed her but she was stronger than him by far. She grabbed hold of him by his collar and pulled him over her shoulder before slamming him into the ground. The force of the impact caused the wooden floor to crack. She looked up and saw a man staring at her.

'Run! They're cyborgs!'

Lauren had shot him through the head before he could turn and run away. Most of the camp members were now fleeing from the room but Lauren and 112 were faster than them and soon they had taken most of them down. She was walking along one of the rows of beds when she stopped. She could hear someone crying, it sounded like a child. Slowly she turned and looked down at one bed in particular; the blankets were stuck under the mattress, as if something had pushed under them. In one fluid movement she marched over to the bed and over turned it. Under the bed was a little girl who had to be no more than five years old. Lauren tilted her head to the side slightly before pointing her gun at the girl. However it was then that 112 stumbled back into the room.

'145! Get out!'

She took in the blood streaming from his stomach and from his mouth. He seemed to be clutching at his stomach in pain, but they didn't feel pain. At least they were not meant to.

'They know how to kill us!'

Her eyes widened with shock as 112 collapsed onto the floor. Slowly she looked up as a group of people came into the room. Automatically she pointed her gun at them but her hands with shaking.

'Give it up, or we'll kill you too.'

'How do you know how to shut us down?'

'Oh you pick up stuff along the way. I'm surprised your little alien masters haven't noticed the odd cyborg not coming home, but then again you don't mean that much to them do you?'

Lauren's breaths were shaking as she looked around and saw she was surrounded. No, this couldn't be happening. How was this happening? They weren't programmed for this kind of situation. Her instinct was to shoot but that meant certain death. So she did something she was sure no cyborg had done before. She dropped her weapon. The sound of it hitting the floor was still echoing around the room as the people surged towards her. In seconds they had bound her hands and were pulling her from the room. The urge to fight back was almost overwhelming but she knew she had to fight it. She looked back at 112's body and as she did her eyes met with the little girl's. She had bright blue eyes and was staring back at Lauren, her eyes wide with fear. Looking into those blue eyes caused a strange feeling in Lauren but the people had pulled her from the room before she could decide what it was.

* * *

Jaime led the others towards the door to the camp. She did the secret knock and the door opened. She made sure Denise, Julia, Meredith, Brian and Joe all made it through before following them down. The door was closed behind them and they were in the darkness of the subway station. Everyone they past seemed nervous, something must have happened. Finally she stopped someone to ask.

'What's happened whilst we've been out?'

'Some travellers have been allowed in to spend the night.'

'So?'

'They've got a prisoner with them, a cyborg.'

This made Jaime's blood run cold. They'd all heard the rumours that the aliens' main way of killing them off now was to send in half human, half robot things that would get themselves accepted into camps and then once in would slaughter the entire camp and show no remorse. Why had these people brought one here? How was everyone still even alive? The cyborgs were superhuman. It seemed everyone was thinking the same thing as suddenly Joe voiced what she was thinking.

'How is that possible? You don't take a cyborg prisoner.'

'I know, but somehow they killed the cyborg it was with. They're not programmed for failure so they think it's at a loss of what to do.'

'Or it's just smart, it's basically a computer that can think for itself, therefore it's adaptable.'

No one spoke as Brian finished speaking as they all knew he was right. Even a cyborg wasn't stupid enough to carry on fighting when they knew it wouldn't win them the fight.

Lauren looked down at the ground and she was pulled through the tunnels and deeper into the underground camp they had brought her in to. For the first time in her short life as a cyborg, she was scared. Was that normal? As they walked she looked at her hands. One was still badly bleeding but as usual she didn't feel the pain. It was bleeding because one of the first things they had done was rip the computer chip out of her hand. It meant she was now untraceable as there had been a tracker in the chip. She looked up as they came to a sudden holt. A man was barring their way.

'What right do you have bringing that thing in here?'

'Nothing that concerns you.'

The man who had answered back had been the man who had originally spoken to her straight after 112 had died. He seemed to be the one in charge of the little group that had brought her in.

'Of course it concerns me. You brought a killing machine down here and we're all locked in with it.'

'She won't do anything.'

'And how do you know that?'

Lauren looked at the man as he turned to look at her for the first time.

'Because she watched her fellow cyborg die and a cyborg will do anything if it feels its life is in danger.'

A shiver went down her spine as he spoke. He spoke as if he knew this to be true. How many cyborgs had these people killed? A moment later they were walking again as the man who had stopped them stepped aside. Lauren looked at the people they passed and they were all staring back at her with hatred. Her brain was screaming at her to kill them, to overpower the people who were holding her and tear them all to shreds but a more rational part was holding her back. The time for fighting was over, the time for fighting to survive, had only just begun.

They stopped as they came to a metal gate that appeared to lead to a service cut through between two platforms. The man opened the gate and they pushed her inside before locking the gate behind her. She could easily rip the gate off but something stopped her. She walked the length of the small space before sitting down in the middle and leaning against the wall and set in for the wait but what she was waiting for, she didn't know.

Julia reached their small section of makeshift beds and sat down with a sigh. Denise sat next to her and they sat in silence for a few moments. Everyone was so on edge with the thought of a cyborg being so close to them. She watched as the others slowly sat down. Brian turned on the small camping stove they had been using to cook food and soon their little area was nice and toasty. They all watched in silence as Brian pulled something out of the food box. Julia frowned as he laughed sadly to himself.

'What do you know, its gluten free.'

Her stomach dropped slightly as he turned the can and showed it to them. Sure enough, there was a little gluten free stamp on it. They had tried not to speak about Lauren in the past three months. Not because they didn't want to but because the feelings were still too raw. She had been ripped from them and they hadn't even been able to say goodbye. So many people had lost loved ones that day that it was the done thing to not talk about that day at all. However from the inquiries they had made, Lauren had been the only one they knew of who had actually been taken.

Meredith folded her arms as Brian finally opened the can and set about cooking the contents. After a moment she lay down on the bed and listened to the sounds of the pot sizzling. Was Lauren still alive? It was something that Meredith often thought about. Was there even hope that she was still alive? Slowly she looked at Joe, the past few months he had been a complete mess. There were some nights where he'd wake them all up screaming and even though he always denied it, then knew he was probably reliving her being taken from his arms. They all looked up as two people walked past.

'And have you seen her? A five foot nothing skinny brunette isn't exactly what you think of when you think of a cyborg.'

The men had now moved past them but they could still hear them laughing. However the group barely heard them as they all slowly turned to look at each other. A five foot nothing skinny brunette? It couldn't be. Suddenly Meredith jumped as Joe suddenly stood up and started off down the corridor.

'Joe!'

Jaime ran after him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked back at her but his eyes seemed crazed.

'Jaime let go!'

'You don't know it's her. The chances of it being her are a million to one.'

She looked round as she heard the others had all come to join her. The food Brian had been preparing forgotten in the hope of a new development.

'But what if it is her?'

'Well if it is, one thing that is for sure is that whoever is locked up down there is a cyborg.'

Jaime's breath caught at this, if it was Lauren, she was a cyborg now. A cold hearted killing machine. She wouldn't remember them, she couldn't remember them. Seeing her like that could crush Joe completely. But as she looked into his eyes, Jaime knew she couldn't stop him.

'Fine, but we all go.'

She looked back at the others and saw they were all nodding in agreement. They made sure everything was secure in their area before heading off through the twists and turns of the tunnels. A few times they stopped and asked for directions and soon found themselves to be heading deeper as they neared the platforms. Finally they made it down onto the platform and stopped. The cyborg was defiantly down here as the platform was empty, obviously the people who had been down here had moved away in the hopes of putting some distance between them and the cyborg. There was only one man on the platform and he was stood in front of a gate. He turned are they approached.

'What do you want?'

'We want to see the cyborg.'

Lauren looked up as she heard voices. She was still sat in the middle of the passage so she couldn't see who they belonged too but the reply to the guard's question had sounded like a woman's voice.

'It's not a tourist attraction.'

'Please, we just wanna look at it.'

That was another girl's voice. How many people were out there? Slowly she shuffled towards the gate to try and catch a glimpse.

'Fine, 5 minutes.'

She froze as the guard moved away. A second later 6 faces appeared. Lauren stared up at them all. They all just stared at her. Why did they all look so sad?

'Were you going to say anything or are you really just going to stare at me?'

Denise held her breath as Lauren spoke. She sounded exactly the same, not that she had expected her to sound any different but it was the same voice, it was Lo's voice. She looked the same and yet so totally different. There was the faintest outline of a scar on her forehead that disappeared into her hairline on both sides. And her eyes, they were still their deep brown but there were flicks of hundreds of different shades of brown in them and they almost glowed in the gloom of the dark passage she was in. She didn't remember them and that was clear but they all turned as suddenly Joe knelt down so he was level with her.

'It's us Lo. Don't you remember?'

Her heart sank as Lauren merely stared back at Joe blankly. Joe was visibly shaking as he held her gaze.

'Why do people give each other names?'

She watched as Julia slowly knelt next to Joe and looked at Lauren. Denise glanced over at the guard but he seemed to interest in what they were doing to tell them their five minutes were up. She wondered if he had cottoned on to the fact that they knew her.

'You have a name.'

'I had a name, now I'm just a number.'

'And what's that number?'

'145.'

Lauren tilted her head to the side slightly. These people sure were asking a lot of questions but as she looked at them, it felt like something deep inside of her was screaming to be let out. The feeling scared her and she couldn't quite work out what it was. As she continued to stare at them she finally voiced something that she often caught herself thinking about. She had never told anyone about it as she was sure it was a sign that a part of her was malfunctioning and cyborgs that malfunctioned were never seen again. However there was something about these people that she trusted. If it was even possible for a cyborg to trust the things it was programmed to kill.

'I often wonder what my life was like, when I was human.'

'Well it was pretty awesome. You were a great singer, actor and dancer and all hung out and did silly things all the time.'

Wait? This woman was talking as if she knew her. Was that possible? Of all the places she could have been taken, she was taken to a place where the friends of her past life were?

'You talk as if you knew me.'

'We did.'

That thing that was fighting to escape from deep inside of her suddenly seemed to gain strength and was clawing its way up to the front of her mind. And with it came a simple question.

'What's my real name?'

'Lauren Lopez.'

Julia jumped as Lauren scrambled backwards at breakneck speed until they could only make out her outline. What had happened? Had saying her name triggered something? As she watched Lauren start to slowly rock backwards and forwards, she knew that it had. They all turned as a group of people came into view. The leader seemed angry that they were down here.

'I thought I said don't let anyone near it!'

In the next second the group were pulling all the StarKids away and off the platform. However they all stopped as they heard Lauren speak.

'I killed all those people didn't I? They trusted me enough to let me into their camps and I killed them.'

Her voice sounded so hopeless. Julia felt so sorry for her. Lauren was clearly remembering but it appeared remembering came at the cost of waves and waves of guilt. Slowly she turned as the man who had spoken earlier growled.

'What did you do?'

'We told her, her real name.'

This made the colour drain from the man's face and he paced up and down in anger.

'You've ruined everything!'

What had they ruined? Surely they had helped Lauren but the man didn't seem to think this.

'You tell a cyborg its human name and all its memories come flooding back and it becomes aware of what it has done. You've as good as killed her.'

Joe froze at this. What did he mean they had killed her? She was a cyborg, they couldn't just die. How did this man know so much about cyborgs anyway?

'You've the one that's got her locked up down here. How is that not killing her? You know, you do a lot of talking but don't answer many questions.'

He held his breath as the man sighed and then slowly started to pull off one of his gloves. Joe hadn't noticed he had been wearing gloves until now. Finally the glove was off and he held up his hand to them. There was a scar in the middle of his hand, as if something had gone into it or come out.

'Because it's funny how many people don't suspect you're a cyborg when you don't act like one.'

Jaime tried and failed not to gasp. He was a cyborg? But he seemed so normal and wouldn't Lauren have picked up he was one of her own. The man spoke as if he could read her thoughts.

'The computer chip in a cyborg's hand is also how other cyborgs register them. So that's why even she didn't pick me up. I realised what I was on my first mission. As luck would have it, the first camp I went to was where my wife and kids were. I didn't remember them and I killed everyone, just as I was programmed to do and in her dying moments, my wife whispered my name.'

There was silence throughout the platform. The only noise was the sounds of Lauren who appeared to be having some sort of breakdown as she remembered so many things all at once.

'You will never know what it's like to live with the guilt of killing someone and betraying the entire human race by doing it. We've tried to get more cyborgs on our side but the same thing has happened to every single one. You tell them their name, they remember, the guilt and realisation of what they are eats them alive and they terminate themselves.'

No. They had only just gotten Lauren back and they hadn't even been able to speak to her properly. Lauren was strong; she could get through this but if some many cyborgs had failed before her?

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! I liked writing it!_

_BYE!_


End file.
